


Private Tutor

by NaughtyLokiStories



Series: Professor Loki [7]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom Loki, Dom Professor Loki, F/M, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, Professor Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You act as Loki's private tutor in the ways of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Tutor

“Alright, so what did Professor Kapoor try to teach you today?” you ask a dozen students staring at you. Four of them flip through their notes skimming them trying to make sense of them.

“Something about the importance of architecture and state building… I don’t know he was jumping around so much I couldn’t follow him,” a student says. 

“Hum… State building…” you think searching your brain. It has been a year since you took Colonial Indian History. “Was he talking about Indo-Saracenic architecture?” you ask them. They reply by flipping through their pages of notes. 

“Yeah! Here’s something,” a different student says reading from his notes, “‘Great Britain’s creation of Indo-Saracenic architecture not only tighten their dominance over India, but also legitimized the subjugation of the country.’”

“Are you kidding me?” you ask shocked, “That’s my thesis! I wrote a paper on Indo-Saracenic architecture! That’s what I was arguing!” The students look at you blankly. “I published it in the History Journal last year!”

“So you can explain it to us?” the first student asks. You groan, annoyed by their lack of appreciation.

“Yes, I can explain it to you. What information do you have about the architecture so far?” you ask them. There is more flipping of pages before anyone answers your question.

“It is a combination of Hindu and Saracenic design elements,” a female student says. You turn, writing on the white board, ‘Indo-Saracenic = Hindu + Saracenic.’

“Saracenic architecture found mainly in northern India,” another girl says as you write it down.

“That’s because of the Iranian and Afghani invaders who settled there,” you explain as pens and pencils quickly scratch away copying down your words.

“There were two schools of thought, the Roman School and the Swadeshi School… I don’t know what means…,” a different student trails off. 

“Basically, when the British started construction, one group of people wanted Western buildings and the other group wanted traditional Indian buildings. Don’t worry about the names though, just the ideas, that’s all Kapoor wants.” Copying that down, they return to silently staring at you. “Is that it? That’s all the information you have?” They nod their heads yes. “He lectured for an hour and a half and that’s all the twelve of you have? What do you do in class?” you ask in disbelief.

“We text mostly. You had him; you know how boring he is and hard he is to follow. One minute he’s talking about something that happened in 1852, the next, 1895. He has no consistency!” a student complains. Their words are true, it was the same complaint you had when you took his class. 

“Okay,” you sigh running your fingers through your hair. What took Professor Kapoor and hour and a half to lecture on; you will have to condense and squeeze into fifteen minutes. “Has he talked about the Sepoy Mutiny yet?”

“Yeah, that was Tuesday’s class,” a male student says.

“Is everyone good on that? You understand why that happened?” you ask hoping for a yes. Thankfully, they all nod their heads yes. Thank the Gods. “After that incident, the British realized they had to make the Indians see them as indigenous and not foreign rulers.”

“How did they think they were going to do that? English people don’t exactly look Indian,” a girl says.

“Well that’s where the Indo-Saracenic architecture comes into play. The British thought if they combined the two major pre-colonial architectural styles and used that for their government buildings, their Indian subjects would see they were embracing their subject’s cultural history.” A round of ‘ooooohs’ fill the small study room.

“That makes sense, why didn’t Kapoor just say that?” a student says.

“I still don’t get it,” another student says.

“Alex,” you say pointing to the confused student.

“The British thought if they present themselves and their government as Indian, they would be accepted as the rightful rulers of Indian by their Indian subjects.”

“I still don’t understand that mindset, but I understand the concept,” the confused student says.

“Understanding British Victorian society is another lecture for another day,” you say chuckling. “Everyone write this down, this is important. Remember, Indo-Saracenic architecture was only used for government buildings and colleges. Traditional Western architecture was still used for buildings used by Europeans, say hotels or entertainment halls. Indians were not allowed inside Western buildings catering to Europeans.”

“So, the architecture was a way of showing separation between the races. Segregation via architecture,” Alex says.

“Precisely, and a physical constant reminder of British dominance,” you add.

“Fuck man, who knew architecture could be racist?” a student asks.

“Hey, it’s not the architectures fault. It’s the people who built the architecture. Any other questions or comments?” you ask.

“That’s it?” a student asks.

“Yeah… that’s it. The basics of it at least, there is other stuff to it. There’s always other stuff to it,” you say waving your hand.

“That took you like five minutes to explain! What the hell was Kapoor rambling on about?” another girl asks. 

You check your watch, “We still have ten minutes left before our time is up. Anyone need any help with any other topic?”

“What is a witch cake and why did people feed them to dogs?” a student innocently asks. Ten minutes later, the twelve students shuffle out of the study room wishing you hadn’t of answered that question.

“And stop texting in Kapoor’s class!” you scold after them.

After graduating, the college gave you a job as a tutor in the library. They wanted a semester of teaching under your belt before hiring you as a professor. Personally, you are taking these months to start gathering information for your doctoral thesis before entering the program the following fall. Teaching while researching is something you are not looking forward too. Sitting at the table, you wait for the next bunch of students to file in. 

“How is the lecturing going, my little protégé?”

The sound of Loki’s voice instantly excites you. Loki makes a point to visit you at least twice a week. Sometimes the two of you have lunch together when you can. But usually, it is just a quick hello.

You sigh, “It’s going, talking about Indian architecture and witch cakes. The next batch of students should be here any minute.”

“Ta-da!” Loki says happily, holding out his arms.

You look around the tiny room, “What?” 

“I have you booked for the next hour,” he says closing the door behind him as he enters the room.

“What about your class?”

“The power went out in the Humanities building.”

That’s not the first time that’s happened. “They don’t check out study rooms to professors,” you say smugly.

“I did not check out this room, Archibald Cunningham did,” Loki says, sitting on the edge of the table next to you.

“Archibald Cunningham?” you repeat amused.

“He is an exchange student.”

“Is that so?” you giggle.

“He has an important test coming up in his human sexuality class and requires…. Private one on one tutoring,” he whispers sensually into your ear. You giggle again. Loki always has the oddest ways of talking you into sexual activities with him while at school. 

“Well, what’s on this test that he needs help with?” you ask, joining Loki on the table.

“How to make love to a woman.”

“Is that an essay question?”

Loki cracks a smile, “It is.”

“I would tell this Archibald, that it depends on the woman. No two women are the same; he should ask her what she likes and go from there.” 

“This is a five paragraph essay prompt, can you help him out any more? What about you, what do you like?”

You know damn well what I like. Shit, you’re the one who introduced me to most of it. “I like kissing,” you say awkwardly. Loki cups your face with his hand guiding you into a kiss. His soft lips touch yours and you instantly open your mouth allowing his tongue to enter. He explores your mouth as you grope for his hands. Finding them, you place them firmly on your breasts. He squeezes them, but you can barely feel it through the padding of your bra.

“What else do you like?” Loki asks against your lips.

“Um… Ugh,” you moan, embarrassed by how quickly Loki can make you speechless.

“Remember, your tutee is depending on your help here,” Loki smirks.

“You’re so weird,” you laugh. “Tell me, does this Archibald look like you?”

“His hair is messier than mine,” Loki replies. You tangle your fingers in his hair starting to mess it up when Loki stops you. “Must you?” he asks sadly.

“You’re more concerned about the state of your hair than getting caught having sex in the library?” you ask in a flat voice. Honestly, you don’t even know why it surprises you.

Loki sighs, “You know how vain I am about my hair.” 

“Well too bad,” you say, taking enjoyment in turning his beautifully perfect slicked back hair and turning it into a frazzled mess. You always did prefer this more wild, animalistic look on him. It suits his personality better. “Does he dress like you as well?”

“He wears far less clothing than me,” Loki says seriously. You remove his sports jacket, and tie, wrestling his shirt from his pants before taking it off of him. You look Loki over, with his mussed hair and undershirt on; he easily looks more student than professor.

“You’re grade in the class depends upon this test?” you ask him.

“Most definitely,” Loki grins widely picking up on the change. 

“Then I will try my best to tutor you in the ways of love. Some women are more aggressive in bed while others are more submissive. I can’t tell you much about the aggressive ones, but I can teach you a thing or two about bringing a submissive woman under your control,” you say playfully. Loki is grinning from ear to ear, hanging on your ever word.

“What should I do first?” he asks eagerly. 

“Pin me to the table and make sure I can’t get up,” you say trying to sound authoritative. You let Loki climb on top of you as he pins your arms and legs to the table with his long frame. You struggle against him, feeling your arousal start to grow, but his weight alone keeps you down, not to mention his overwhelming strength. 

“Now what?” Loki asks, his face a few inches away from you as his hair brushes against your skin. You breathe deeply trying to steady yourself. This would be easier if he wasn’t so damn attractive, you think resisting the urge to kiss him.

“Tease me; make me beg for your touch.”

“How do I do that?” Loki asks innocently. You smile to yourself; logically you know there was a time when Loki truly was naive in the ways of pleasuring a woman, but that must have been a long, long time ago. You wonder what his first time was like. You would have loved to have seen it, young, innocent, nervous Loki fumbling about.

“Is this your first time?” you ask.

“Yes,” Loki whispers. Even though you know it’s a blatant lie, a thrill of excitement runs through you none the less. Suddenly, you feel more confident in your ‘tutoring’ of him.

“Take my wrists in one hand and unbutton my shirt and bra with the other. As you do that, kiss, suck and nip along my skin,” you instruct. Loki takes your wrists in his left hand and starts to unbutton the last button on your shirt. Working on the next button, Loki dips his head gently kissing your stomach. As his fingers work their way up your shirt so does his mouth. He kisses pass your ribcage as his fingers finish on your buttons. He moves to your bra unclasping the front pushing the cups out of the way. He buries his face in your chest kissing, licking and nipping at the swells. You moan his name encouraging him. His hand roams your body before coming to rest on your hip. His tongue laps as your nipple bringing it to a stiff peak before sucking on it. You feel your arousal intensify.

“Grind into me,” you moan.

“What?”

“Grind into me,” you repeat. Loki’s hard cock brushes against your sex and you moan loudly bucking your hips to meet his. He continues to work on your breasts as he grinds into you harder. You writhe beneath him going crazy with lust; it is far more teasing than satisfying. “Take my pants off! Take my pants off!” you command him. Working together, the two of you get them along with your panties off, all the while Loki keeping you pinned to the table. “Now rub my clit,” you tell him.

“No,” Loki says flatly.

“What! What do you mean no? Listen to your tutor!” you yell outraged. Honestly, it arouses you, him telling you no, denying you what you want. 

“I am listening to you. You told me to make you beg for my touch and as of yet, I have not heard you beg once.”

Clever boy.

“If I am to pass my test I must know how to do this,” Loki says sweetly.

You sigh defeated, “Go sit on the edge on the table and take off your pants.” As he does this, you take the opportunity to shed your shirt and bra. You turn to join him, but stop when you see he still has his pants on. “Take your pants off,” you repeat.

“No.”

“Loki take your god damn fucking pants off I’m not playing around!” you say annoyed. Loki grins wickedly breaking character. It is rare for you to get genuinely aggressive like this and Loki loves every bit of it. He removes his pants and boxers letting them fall to the floor. You lick your lips seeing Loki’s erect cock. You want to drop to your knees and pleasure him, but this is not the time for that. Approaching him, you lay over his lap presenting him with your backside. Your feet dangle in the air and your breasts hang as you work up the courage to say your next command.

“Spank me.”

He slaps your backside gently.

“I’m not made of glass, spank me harder.” He spanks you again but it’s still too gentle. “Harder!” you say annoyed. You know Loki knows how you like it. He spanks you again, perfectly this time. “A little lower,” you tell him. He spanks you again and this time you let out a loud, low moan, the sensation of the smack traveling to your clit. “Again!” He spanks you again and you moan feeling your lips slicken with arousal as your clit throbs.

“Pull my hair,” you tell him breathlessly. Loki instantly pulls your hair back as he continues to spank you. You can feel your arousal start to slide down your legs as the pressure on your scalp grows. Reaching behind you, you grab Loki’s cock stroking it. He groans as you stroke him harder. With each spank you feel your breasts sway. “Fuck me Loki,” you finally break, unable to stand the throbbing pressure between your legs. You alternate between thumbing his head and stroking him as you beg him to fuck you. “Please, I want you inside me.” Loki slides a finger inside your wetness. “That’s not what I had in mind,” you tell him arching your back trying to make him go deeper.

“You did not specify,” he says smugly. Despite playing the innocent student, he knows exactly what he is doing to you. He adds another finger slowly pumping and stretching you.

“Harder Loki, harder, fuck me,” you repeat as you stroke him, timing them with his actions inside of you. He pulls out of you and you whine in disappointment. He pulls you up sitting you up on his lap. You straddle his hips grabbing for his face when Loki catches your hands trapping them behind your back like he had done on the table. You lean forward catching his lips with yours. He pulls back your hair sticking his tongue down your throat. You moan wishing you could wrap your arms around him.

Finally, you break the kiss, “Please, please, Loki fuck me.” Loki only looks at you smirking. His head dips down and you watch as his tongue flicks across your nipple. “Looooki,” you whine starting to rock your hips into the empty air. You know you are going to leave a mess on his naked thigh. His mouth latches on to your nipple as his finger begins rubbing your clit. “Fuck me Loki!” you demand, “If you keep this up I’m going to come all over you.”

“I thought that was the desired effect,” Loki says looking up at you.

“I still have more to teach you.”

“Ooohh,” he moans. He releases you, but only to pin you back down onto the table. He grinds into you again and you snap your hips up feeling his clock slide across your slick sex.

“Keep doing that,” you instruct him. He slides his length back and forth across your sex as he nimbly plays with your nipples. “Please Loki, stop teasing me and just take me,” you moan.

“And how do I ‘take you?’” Loki asks smiling as you writhe under him. You groan as you feel his cock at your entrance. He pushes into you shallowly and you gasp with pleasure. You instantly tighten around him. He pulls out shallowly pushing into you. It feels so good but you want more. You try arching your back as high as you can to take him deeper but Loki keeps you pinned flat to the table as head slides in and out of you.

“Just take me!” you yell desperately, “Ram into me! Over and over again until I can’t take anymore and come! Just use me!”

“Ram into you?” Loki asks amused, his wild frizzy hair framing his face. You start to say something but are cut short when he does exactly what you begged. Loki rams into you as hard as he can making you shriek with pleasure. Loki covers your mouth with his large hand which only arouses you more. You grip him tightly as he slams into you. You are so aroused it only takes a few of these rough thrust for you to come completely undone.

You lay there, smiling up at Loki trying to catch your breath, “I taught you well.”

“Now it is time to put it all together,” he says smirking down at you. You look at him, confused by his words. Loki easily rolls you over onto your front and before you can say anything, a harsh slap lands on your backside. With your body still sensitive from your orgasm, you lay there unresponsive moaning into the table. He spanks you again, your hips respond slightly lifting off the table. He hooks his fingers in the curves of them pulling you up on you knees. You start to sit up on your hands, but Loki forces your head back down on the table. Your fingers grip the edge of the table as another spank lands on your backside.

You feel Loki’s large hands grip your hips as he guides his cock into you once more. As he roughly thrusts into you, you groan low in your throat. Loki fills you deeper at this angle, hitting your core. As he thrusts into you, he starts spanking you again. You can feel your arousal quickly starting to grow again. With each powerful thrust he hits your core over and over again. You are gripping the edge of the table so tightly your knuckles are starting to turn white. Suddenly, Loki’s hands are on your arms pulling them behind your back. As Loki slams into you, your shoulders strain at the new position as your breasts now take the full momentum of his thrusts.

You moan his name feeling yourself approaching another climax. He spanks you again; it is almost too much for you to bear. You try desperately to hang on, to will yourself not to climax so soon. You prepare yourself for the next spank but it doesn’t come. Instead, Loki grabs your hair arching your chest back. With the combined pressure and friction, a few more thrust is all it takes for you to climax again. Loki quickly follows your example coming inside you. As he frees you, you groan loudly lying on the table. Your shoulders are already painfully sore from your activities, you can only imagine how much they are going to hurt the following day. You may not even be able to life your arm to write on the white board.

That will be a nice reminder of the day while teaching, you hazily muse. 

“It is too bad I do not actually have a test; although, I am surprised you did not instruct me in how to pleasure you with my mouth,” Loki smirks wrapping you in his arms.

“Loki, we both know you are the master cunnilingus. There is nothing I could have taught you,” you laugh. 

“You are the best tutor I have ever had.”

“And you are best student I have ever had,” you reply.

“The only student,” Loki says darkly. You turn looking at him amused.

“Need I remind you I started as your student? You are the one sleeping with students not me!” Loki kisses you into silence leaving you utterly breathless. 

“And it was the best decision I ever made.”


End file.
